Second Surprise
by Angel of Autumn
Summary: [DG ONESHOT] Ginny likes Draco. But Hermione convinces her Draco is probably trying to get close to Harry for the Dark Lord. Secrets are reveiled. Short story.


**_Hey people! This is a short DG-oneshot I wrote for the NaNoWriYe prompt of January 11th. Hope y'all will enjoy – and please do review! I love reviews! They keep me writing :)_**

Oh- I kind of was too lazy to write a proper beginning, so I started where Ginny actually already likes Draco. It was also because the prompt requested a wolf in sheep's clothing-story, and it would take ages to describe how Ginny is starting to like Draco (and in the beginning it doesn't necessarily have something to do with the 'wolf in sheep's clothing' theme). I'm writing a DG-fic at the moment. I'll worry about proper beginnings in that fic ;) The first chap of it will be posted soon, I hope.

**_Wow, I think I'm rambling too much. Anyway, enjoy!_ **

Second, Surprise

They thought him to be the wolf in sheep's clothing. But he turned out just a little more sheepish than they had thought...

"Ginny, you're not honestly saying that you... actually... like Malfoy? As in finding nice?"

"I am, Hermione."  
"Ginny! You know he has always hated Harry, and that his father is actually a Death Eater! How can you pretend that it doesn't matter? He's probably working for the Dark Lord, trying to get as close to Harry as possible!"

"He isn't, Hermione, I'm sure about that!"

"Well then, has he showed you his arm without Dark Mark?"  
"No..."

"Ginny..."  
"I know! It just seemed so... he seemed so nice and stuff. I thought he had really changed! But I hadn't thought about working for the Dark Lord.."

"Oh Gin, I'm happy you came to me for this." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny towards her in a tight hug. She thought she could feel Ginny shivering.

"It's alright, Gin, it's alright."

"No! It's not! How could I let him use me like that?"

"Gin, he hasn't _done_ anything to you, has he?" Hermione's look was concerned.

"No, he didn't touch me at all."

"Ok, then it's alright."

"Well well, a little traitor reunion here, isn't it?" Draco's cold voice ran shivers through Hermione's spine.

"I thought you said he was _nice_." She whispered angrily to Ginny.

"He was! At least when we were alone." Ginevra whispered back.

"Whispering when someone else is there is not a very nice thing to do, you know."

"Like you are acting nice." Hermione spat back.

"Gin, will you join me?" He then asked, ignoring the thing Hermione had said.

"Join you in what?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you yet. It's going to be nice, I promise."

Hermione almost gasped in surprise. Was that actually a meant smile on his face? She shook her head. No, it must have been a fake one. But his eyes seemed softened... And did he just call her 'Gin', and not 'Weaselette'?

_No. I'm just overwhelmed by Ginny's confessions. He's just his normal, arrogant self. _She then thought.

"No, Draco, I'm sorry." Draco's eyes seemed confused for less then a second, but then he put on his mask again.

"I did this especially for you, Gin." He then said in a low voice. He took her wrist and was ready to start pulling her with him.

"Malfoy! Stop right there." Hermione shouted. She was surprised when he actually listened to her and stopped.

"We know you're trying to get to Harry as close as possible. We know you're working for the Dark Lord. Don't try to pull Ginny in this. She hasn't done anything bad to you!" she said in a firm voice. Draco's mouth fell open.

"Do you honestly think I'm working for the Dark Lord?" he asked, looking at Ginny. Ginny nodded a little ashamed.

"Oh." Draco said. A silence fell.

"I'm not. But I guess I can't blame you for thinking so." And then he murmered something that looked like 'I hate my father.'

Ginny looked up at him with eyes like a puppy's.

"Really?" Draco said nothing, but just pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. He revealed a perfectly blank piece of skin. Then he turned around and started walking away with big steps. Ginevra Weasley stood still, surprised, for just a second. Then she ran after him.

Hermione understood she wasn't necessary here anymore. She still wasn't sure about Malfoy – hell, he had made her, Harry's and Ron's life miserable ever since their first year. But she trusted Ginny, and if Gin really thought he was nice... At least he wasn't carrying the Dark Mark. It would be alright, she told herself.

"Draco!" she grabbed his wrist, but he would pull loose. She tried again, and bumped into him as he suddenly stopped walking.

"What." He hissed.

"I... I'm sorry." He looked her in the eyes and found nothing but sorrow and hope. How could he resist? His eyes softened a little.

"Me too." He answered. He softly pulled off her hand. Just when he was about to make his way out of there again, Ginny put her arms around his neck and pulled him a tight hug. His eyes stared at her in absolute horror at first, but then softened. He put his arms around her waist and felt how Ginny's body relaxed to his. She softly pulled loose and looked up at him.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he asked. Even his voice seemed softer. Or was that just imagination?

Ginny reached up and placed her lips softly on Draco's. Draco quickly pulled away, staring at her in shock. Ginny went almost in tears.

"I... I'm sorry. Just forget it." She ran off, drying her tears with the sleeves of her robes. But this time Draco had set down for hunt. Quickly he had pulled her against his body and was rubbing his hand up and down her back as she cried against his shoulder. He pushed her off a little, to look her in the eyes.

Ginny's hazel eyes stared in his icy blue ones. They both closed the eyes as they kissed.

_**Reviews? #puppy-eyes#**_

_**Well, at least for getting this far! It means you've read the story! Doesn't it?**_


End file.
